This invention relates to the field of rocket launchers. Recent rocketry development has produced several smaller caliber rockets that are extremely useful against tanks and other vehicles. Since the launcher must be man-transportable, weight is a prime consideration in such launcher design.
The problems of retaining telescoping tubes in the extended condition has a multitude of approaches but only a few result in a design of simplicity, ease of operation and a very minimum of weight. The locking device must hold the tubes in the extended position, but more importantly the tube must be prevented from rotating along the center line. This rotation would cause the launcher with a front sight on one tube and a rear sight on the other tube to be very inaccurate.